


camping

by Uteri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteri/pseuds/Uteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has to put up with Hinata's horsing around when going on a group Karasuno camping trip; irresponsibility comes with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camping

"Hey- slow down!"  
Daichi's call went unheeded as Nishinoya went reeling through the trees with Tanaka and Hinata chasing him, howling and laughing like the hooligans they were.  
Asahi blinked and sighed, smiling to Noya's usual upbeat energy. He sighed and shook his head, smiling while Suga laughed at his side, with Kageyama keeping pace a few feet away with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at his other side. Sugawara and Daichi had thought it would be a good time to take a break and go on a fun little camping trip since they all had been practicing so hard all year long, but Kageyama saw it more as a nuisance since he had to listen to the three musketeers running around killing each other for more than usual. Not to mention being expected to sleep in the same vicinity as Tsukishima. He watched as the three heads bobbed around the trees in front of them, the red haired one smashing into a tree before getting up once more and continuing to horse around. Just fantastic.  
"Don't worry about them too much, they'll run themselves out sometime," Sugawara smiled as he trailed the gravel path carefully. They had already stopped by the lodge to pay for their cabin and check in, that activity in itself had been a hand full for the rowdy bunch. Kageyama just hoped that they'd find something to preoccupy themselves further off from their lodge to leave him with some peace and quiet.  
"Kageyama!" He shuddered as Tanaka called his way, his thoughts having blocked out the wary sounds that leaked from Hinata up ahead. They came into view on the path once more, spotting Nishinoya and Tanaka beaming at a giant moth that had landed on the terrified Hinata's forehead.  
"Lookat this thing!"  
"Hinata's terrified but its hardly bigger than Kageyama's ego," Kageyama shot Tsukishima a glare as him and Yamaguchi giggled from Tsuki's mockery. He turned his attention back to the panicking red head up ahead. As they came closer, he gave Hinata a good flick on the nose.  
"G-gah!" He flinched and the bug flew off, the group continuing on with only a warning glance from Daichi and a worried smile from Suga, Hinata muttering protests as he followed. "You didn't have to do that!"  
"You can thank me later," Kageyama waved his hand and Hinata puffed up with more anger, dashing off to go join Tanaka and Nishinoya who were off cackling again. It only took them a few more minutes before they arrived to their cabin, a two floor building crammed into the trees with thick, unnaturally tanned looking wood. As the usual three went hooting off around the back to check out the fire pit, Daichi unlocked the front door and let them in.  
"Wow! It looks nice in here!" Asahi smiled as he looked around the kitchen area, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi strutting off towards the other end. Kageyama glanced up at the low ceiling while Daichi and Sugawara strode in towards the main table.  
"Kiyoko helped us find a good ground, she seemed to know what she was doing."  
"Well have to thank her when we get back, its a shame she couldn't come," Sugawara spoke as he opened up the cupboards that were stuffed with plates and bowls. Kageyama knew well why she didn't come- being stuck with a noisy group of rowdy boys was the last thing he wanted too. Asahi had trailed towards the back and unlocked the back screen door, the three boys bursting in laughing.  
"The fire pits so big!"  
"We'll have to have a fire tonight!" Tanaka laughed to Nishinoya who bounced at his side, Hinata cheering.  
"I haven't had a campfire in a long time!"  
"We'll be sure to have one, we brought lots of hot dogs and marshmallows," Daichi chimed in as he set his back pack on the dinning table. "But, for now, how about we drop our stuff off and go back towards the lake? I heard there are boat rentals and swimming,"  
"Oooh! Yeah lets go!" Hinata dropped his bag on a close by couch, the others following suit before they launched themselves off out the door again. Kageyama cursed the long car ride for their energy, but at least there was lots for them to do to burn it off.

"No."  
"Please?"  
"Nope."  
"Kageyamaaaa," Hinata whined with a pout, the taller teen bopping him on the head with a fist.  
"I hate boats."  
"The boat feel indifferent towards you," Tanaka chimed from his spot on the dock, Kageyama tossing him a glare.  
"Go bug Asahi."  
"He's too big, Noya already tried," Hinata explained, making Asahi shy away in embarrassment. "He tips it, but you're really skinny you'll fit!"  
"I'm not that skinny!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Kageyama furrowed his brows but turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Suga, Asahi and I will be watching from the shore," Daichi comforted which only set him ablaze more. He was not a child that needed to be watched.  
"Fine, I'll go."  
"Yeah!" Hinata cheered before quickly running off, only taking a second to pound a life jacket into Kageyama's hands. "Come on, Tanaka and Noya are going to get a head start!" Hinata went bounding towards the pedal boats that Noya and Tanaka had already gotten settled in, Kageyama sighing as he followed and got on his life jacket. If they were racing his only hope would be that their boat did not end up tipped over. The remaining members watched from the shore as the four got into their two people pedal boats, Kageyama shifting as he glanced down into the water.  
"Come on, first one to the other side of the lake wins!" Tanaka shouted as they began to pedal off into the water, swerving while Noya tried to keep up.  
"Hey! No fair you're closer!" Hinata laughed as he began to pedal too, Kageyama immediately trying to keep pace.  
"Hinata, you're slow,"  
"No, your legs are just long!" Hinata snapped with a pout as he held on to the steering wheel tight, Kageyama peeking at the other two that sped ahead. Why no humor them? He pushed his feet to the pedals, beginning to pedal much faster.  
"Whoa!" He veered his steering wheel to keep them going forward as they tailed Tanaka and Noya, Hinata holding on as he grinned and tried to keep up.  
"Noya, pedal harder!" Tanaka called as they sped through the water, floating seagulls flying off out of their way. Kageyama could hear a faint call from the shore that could've been a "be careful" if he could hear it over the rowdy cheers and splashing of water.  
"We're gaining on them!" Hinata laughed as he pushed harder, an only in moments did he realize it was too late before they bumped into the back of the other boat. It sent them backwards and Tanaka and Noya reeling forwards,it only took seconds before their boats tipped upside down into the water.

"That was so fun!" Hinata bounced on the coast with Noya was Suga tried to help dry them off, Kageyama rubbing his hair dry with the towel.  
"The driving part or the part where you were stuck?"  
"You know dummy," Hinata stuck out his tongue to Kageyama, giving Suga the opening to rub the towel over his head.  
"You should have put on your swim suit before getting into the boat- did you even put on sunscreen?" He questioned to the giggling boy, Noya gone off towards Asahi who sat on a towel further down the beach.  
"I gave him some," Tanaka pushed in as he walked past with a can of pop in one hand and a ball under his other arm.  
"He looks like he's burning already."  
"It's probably just from running around," Kageyama concluded as he stepped over, giving Hinata his usual glance over. "He's fine."  
"Come on then, lets play some volley ball," Tanaka called, Hinata grinning as he turned and ran off after him.  
"Well, I hope you're right," Suga sighed as he went walking off after the two, Kageyama shrugged and followed. He was pretty sure he had smelt it off of him- he had put on some himself since he definitely was not dealing with harsh sunburns.

"Hey! Over here!" Hinata called from his side of the court, Kageyama launching him the ball. He spiked it over the net and Tanaka hit it back up, the other side of the net swarming to hit it. On Kageyama's side was Hinata, Suga and Daichi while the other had Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was reffing for them to keep the teams fair and the teams were a bit jumbled, but since the play was for fun nobody really bothered too much taking a place or taking up big rules. The ball flew back over, bouncing off of the top of Hinata's head before hitting Daichi's arms. Slowly the game began to deteriorate as Daichi and Suga went off to sit and Tsukishima got bored. Tanaka tossed the ball over the net once more, Hinata bounding and slapping it up into the air.  
"Whoa! Hinata! You're getting on the roasy side," Tanaka commented, distracting the two on the other side of the net who let the ball fall. Kageyama and Noya looked his way, Kageyama shuddering. He had been so caught up in the game he didn't notice the sunburn that Hinata was sporting now. The boy turned in a circle, trying to look at his own shoulders. The redness made him jolt, Hinata touching his shoulder before hissing.  
"Huh?! I put on sunscreen though!" Kageyama quickly padded over to him, looking over his shoulders.  
"What SPF?"  
"Huh?"  
"Did you check how potent the sunscreen was?"  
"Uuuh," Hinata scratched his head and Kageyama could instantly tell he didn't know what that was.  
"Come on," He sighed, grabbing him by the wrist, "Get out of the sun, you don't want to be stuck with sun poisoning the entire trip," Kageyama grumbled while tugging the boy along, Hinata having no choice but to stumble after him. Tanaka, Asahi and Noya began to get their stuff together as Kageyama brought the red head over to Daichi and Suga. "Could you teach this boy how to read a sun screen bottle?" Suga glanced up from his book, Daichi's gaze following to the embarrassed boy.  
"Oh! I told you he was looking red!" Sugawara fretted as he pushed himself to his feet.  
"Damn, he really is now."  
"Kageyama, could you please take him back to the cabin?" Kageyama perked at the question. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are getting supper and we can't leave before they get back, we'll meet you back at the cabin, okay?" Kageyama stopped for a moment, biting his tongue before he nodded.  
"Fine."  
"Thank you!" Suga patted his shoulder while Hinata scuffed his feet. He would only feel a little bad if he rejected Suga and made Hinata walk all the way back on his own only for the fact that he would reject Suga, but he guessed this was the better thing. He stepped around and began to lead Hinata back through the woods path towards their cabin, the boy hopping on behind him.  
"I could walk back on my own, you know."  
"And you probably have no idea where we put the aloe Vera, or have a key to the cabin," Kageyama hummed as he tapped his pocket, the boy grumbling behind him. "Believe me, I would love to just watch you go, but getting out of the sun myself sounds like a good idea anyways," Kageyama continued, shoving his hands into his shorts pockets. He had to admit that volleyball and boating were somewhat fun, but he could use a rest from it all. Hinata plucked his way up beside him, looking up to his face.  
"Are you having fun camping?" Kageyama blinked and looked his way before snapping his gaze back forwards. Weird question from Hinata, but Hinata was weird.  
"I guess?"  
"You should try to let up some!" Hinata chimed giddily, folding his hands behind his back. "It can be a lot of fun if you don't have a stick up your ass!"  
"Who has a stick up their ass?" Kageyama had his hand firmly gripping Hinata's head in seconds, the boy flailing his hands in panic.  
"Sorry sorry! It was a joke!" Hinata quickly apologized, Kageyama released him with a warning glare before continuing there walk.  
"Well whatever, I'll try,' He muttered, turning his head away.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Look at that!" Noya beamed as blue flames licked the air in front of hi, Tanaka standing proudly. Tanaka had bought some strange fire powder from the main lodge and had dumped a bunch into the flames, successfully turning it blue and purple while making Hinata and Noya near shit themselves. Kageyama retracted his hot dog on a stick while this happened, not too sure weather it would be a good idea to let the chemical filled flames cook his meal or not.  
"Noya, try not to get to close!" Asahi warned carefully from behind them. Hinata had a cold wet towel over his shoulders since the burn had begun to heat up, but since the sun was long since gone he was okay with coming outside. Daichi plopped himself down in a lawn chair on the other side from Kageyama while Suga rummaged through a bag of over sized sticky marsh mellows. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat a bit off, talking to each other absentmindedly as they watched Tanaka's little show. Once the colors began to die down he stuck the hot dog back over the flames carefully and watched as the other three ambled over to get their own snacks. Once they had all aquired what they wanted they came back to their campfire semi circle. Tanaka sat with three marsh mellows on his stick, planting a hand on his thigh as he looked around with a grin.  
"Why don't we tell scary stories? I've got a few good ones."  
"That sounds like fun!" The mear mention made Asahi jump but Hinata seemed to be on board immediately.  
"You won't be sleeping in my bed if you're scared,"  
"I wouldn't!" Hinata snapped defensively towards Kageyama's remark who only shrugged. Hinata crossed his arms with a puff. "I can handle scary stories plenty well."  
"Well alright, but I warn you, mine are really scary! True too!"  
"Really? come on, tell em tell em!" Noya encouraged as he scooted his chair closer.  
"Well, okay, but only if you call me senpai."  
"Tanaka senpai, please!" Kageyama shook his head in dismay to how easy the taller boy had the two wrapped up in his shenanigans.  
"Okay then, here we go. It was a dark and clear night, just like the one we're having tonight!...."

"So, you're not scared?" Hinata jumped from Kageyama's voice, spinning around on his heel to face him.  
"N-no! I'm fine!" Hinata confirmed with a firm nod, though his tone was wavering uncertainly. They had all piled back inside since it was nearing twelve PM and Suga definitely didn't agree to be staying out any longer, Asahi had looked scared at the start of the story but ended up asleep at the end of it. Kageyama hardly found the story frightening at all though he could see that Hinata was affected by these things easily.  
"Well, I'm going to be up for a bit more," Kageyama concluded as he walked over to the dinning table and pulled out a chair, watching as Tsukishima walked past them towards the sleeping room without a bother. "I'm not tired yet."  
"Me neither!" Hinata concluded, stiffly pulling out a chair across from him and sitting down. "I-I'll sty here too, if you don't mind!"  
"I don't care," Kageyama pulled out his cell phone with a shrug, leaning back and beginning to scroll. He knew it'd probably help to sit out and wait for Hinata to get tired instead of expecting him to fall asleep in a dark room. He had no idea why he was ticking out for him like this...maybe to avoid listening to him get scared over nothing? No clue. He simply watched his phone screen while Hinata took out his own to occupy himself.

Kageyama glanced up over his screen, watching Hinata's head dip towards the table with half lidded eyes. He definitely was looking tired now. Kageyama slowly put down his phone, turning it off as he glanced Hinata's way. The boy might as well be asleep, but he didn't want to make any giant movements and scare him. Everyone was already asleep, the last thing they needed was screaming.  
"Hinata," He whispered, the boy shuddering lightly but his head flicking up and blinking away the sleep.  
"Let's go to bed, its late."  
"You're tired?"  
"Sure," Kageyama's brow twitched at Hinata's unwillingness to admit he was tired first, but he felt no need to fight about it now. He watched the boy shut off his phone and put it away, standing from his seat and suppress a yawn.  
"Okay, let's go," Hinata mumbled as he turned and dragged his feet off down the small hall. Kageyama followed him, helping the sleepy boy open up the bedroom door quietly. Surprisingly the light was still on- a small lamp in the corner. It looked like they had fallen asleep with it on. Hinata stumbled in and Kageyama flowed, his gaze immediately finding a free bed. He made his way to that as Hinata ambled across the room, seating himself and slipping off his sweater. After he pulled his shirt off and replaced it with a clean one, he looked up to see Hinata still looking about.  
"What are you doing?"  
"There aren't any beds left..." Hinata mumbled as he looked up and down worriedly. Kageyama stood, looking around the room. He heart sunk as he found Hinata to be correct- Every bed was taken, he could even spot Tsukishima sleeping away with earbuds in on one of the top bunks. He glanced around the room with furrowed brows, a white paper on Hinata's bag next to the last empty bunk catching his eye. He strode over quickly, snatching it up.  
"We miscalculated how many beds we would need, but I'm sure that you and Hinata will do fine in the same bed! Really sorry in advance for the trouble, -Daichi." Kageyama bristled as his fingers crumpled the note, sending a glare Daichi's way who was fast asleep in a lower bunk.  
"Sorry," Hinata yawned, rubbing one eye sleepily. "I guess someone made a mistake. I'll go sleep out on the couch," Hinata's voice was quiet and scratchy, the boy half asleep on his feet. Kageyama glanced back his way. Crap, this age old guilt was weighing on him, Hinata had a rough day as is.  
"No, it's fine," Kageyama stopped the boy with a wave of his hand. "There's enough room for the both of us anyways, the bed's wide."  
"Huh?" Hinata gave him a questioning look, like he hardly believed what he was hearing.  
"You heard me, go on before I change my mind," Kageyama snapped in a mumble. Hinata was quick on his feet, still giving Kageyama a questioning look over his shoulder as he stumbled over to the bed and sat down. He pushed himself towards the back, sitting up against the wall with his back facing Kageyama awkwardly. Kageyama stared for a moment at the vast amount that Hinata had left him, hoping it would last as he shuffled over to the lamp and clicked it off.

"K-k...Kageyama..." He scrunched his brows together, grunting as he felt a poke to his shoulder. He let his eyes split open, quickly adjusting to the dark and being immediately greeted with Hinata's face.   
"Ugh...how late is it...?" Kageyama questioned, annoyance pricking his tone from being woken.  
"U-Uh, I don't know b-but could you move? Uh p-please..." Kageyama raised a brow but complied, pushing himself to a sit and getting up form the bed. In a flash Hinata was up to, rushing out of the bed and room and tapping down the hallway. Kageyama stood in bewilderment for a moment before he stood up and hobbled off after him. Found Hinata in their tiny restroom, keeled over the toilet and coughing up that night's campfire snacks.  
"You got sun poisoning."  
"Shut up," Hinata coughed as he lifted his head groggily, reaching up and hitting the toilet handle. "Not my fault."  
"It kind of is."  
"Uhhg..." Hinata protested with a groan, rubbing his forehead while Kageyama passed him a face cloth. He wiped off his mouth and deposited the item on the side of the tub, dragging himself back up to his feet. "But I feel s-so cold.."  
"That's what sun poisoning does," Kageyama looked the boy over before taking his wrist gently in his hand. "Come on, drink something and then sleep it off," He instructed carefully, using his other hand to grab an empty cup from the sink. "Your burn wasn't too bad so maybe you can get rid of it by morning, Suga and Daichi are going to be quite unimpressed though," Kageyama muttered the last part while he helped get Hinata some water. Though he was sure that they'd be more worried than angry, he just hoped that this wouldn't debilitate the usually energetic guy for their whole stay.  
He carefully lead Hinata back to their bedroom once he was finished, the boy toddling along sleepily behind him. He got him resettled in a new lighter shirt and shorts before Hinata scrunched himself up back towards the wall once more and Kageyama settled beside him.  
"But what if you get sick too?"  
"That's not how sun poisoning works, dummy," Kageyama sighed watching Hinata shift to get comfortable under the big blanket they had. After a few moments of the both of them falling still, Kageyama let his eyes fall shut and began to drift off...that's until he felt the light vibration coming from Hinata's side. The boy was shivering and holding himself, his knees curling into his body while Kageyama watched his back.  
"Do you need to get up again?"  
"H-ha? No," Hinata shook his head, curling in tighter as he tried to keep still. "J-Just cold," Kageyama studied him quietly for a few moments, squinting his eyes. Against everything that told him not too, he pressed one hand into the bed, scooting closer and slowly pulling and arm over Hinata. He instantly felt the boy turn solid like a block of ice, only his mouth left gaping open in shock.  
"If you scream, you'll sleep outside," Kageyama warned in a mutter, feeling Hinata slowly relax.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"You're cold, aren't you? Just accept the help or not," Kageyama grumbled as he felt Hinata shift once more. He was greeted with a few moments of uncertain silence that made his skin crawl, but soon felt Hinata push in more and let himself relax in his grasp. Kageyama bit his lip, trying to hold down the blush that plastered on his cheeks, pushing his face into Hinata's hair as he felt his warm skin against his own. Snaking his arm under him to complete the hug, he listened to Hinata's quiet breathing. He guessed he'd have to take advantage of this now and hope that Hinata was too feverish to remember it in the morning. Yet part of him strangely hoped he didn't... he let the thought drift off as he took in the boys soft smell, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The harsh morning light pulled at his eye lids, scuffing and murmurs bringing him back to the world. Kageyama felt warm and comfortable- his body and mind was telling him to just go back to sleep and enjoy it, that was until he heard more mumbles and felt fingers holding loosely on to the back of his shirt. He glanced down, seeing a puffy ball of orange hair under him. Hinata was nearly wrapped around him, holding on with his arms and legs. He shifted to try and bring back the feeling in the arm under Hinata but jumped as he heard the shudder of a camera. His head instantly snapped around, catching Tanaka, Noya and Asahi who jumped three feet back from his reaction. In an instant he was sitting up, Hinata left in a daze on the bed.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"What are YOU doing?" Tanaka laughed, landing on his butt from his crouched position.  
"Wearing Hinata like a shirt apparently, " Noya giggled mischievously as Kageyama glared daggers at the three.  
"He has sun poisoning, he was cold!" Kageyama defending in a growl, clenching his fist's while the two laughed.  
"It's okay Kageyama!" Asahi quickly broke in. "Its cute, nothing to be ashamed of!" Asahi stopped as Kageyama grit his teeth, the laughter dying off and being replaced by fear in the three.  
"Daichi say's to be out for breakfast soon!" Tanaka quickly spoke as he pushed himself up and ran out the door, Noya and Asahi following in a flash. Kageyama watched the door for a moment before he sighed, sitting back down on the bed side. Those damn assholes...  
"Kageyama," He jumped, his head flicking around to a half asleep Hinata. He was pulled on Kageyama's shirt sleeve, staring up with those bright brown eyes. "Don't worry about them, they'll forget it," the boy yawned, pushing himself to a sit. Kageyama turned his attention back forward, trying to hide the color that stuck to his cheeks.  
"Yeah..." He nearly lost his hold on the bed when Hinata draped himself over Kageyama's shoulders, digging his head into the crick of his neck.  
"Let's go get breakfast, I'm starving."  
"Of course you are," Kageyama muttered, feeling annoyance biting his throat. "But don't do this around the others, they'll think I'm soft."  
"You are though?" Kageyama grit his teeth but held back a retort, simply reaching up and pinching Hinata's ear who squirmed with a small squeal. Whatever, he guessed he could get used to the cuddling anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> this was betad by a friend of mine just a bit ago. This is sort of an in between while I still try to figure out my midosaka fict- I just recently finished Haikyuu so sorry if the characters are are bit OOC : Y


End file.
